Lotte Yanson (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Lotte Yanson, Valkyrie title Geirskogul, is one of the protagonists of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She is a witch from Finland and current bearer of Geirskogul Armor. Personality & Character Lotte was born in a family of witches in Finland, her family owns a magic item shop passed down for generations. During her childhood, the other children made fun of her for coming from a family of witches, however, she found a consolation in reading the Night Fall novels. Her grandmother taught her a special song that can call spirits and appease them, which Lotte used to have the spirits form a rainbow for her. She decides to go to Luna Nova Academy to acquire a license of magic tools and thus be able to inherit her family shop. Lotte's education in Luna Nova marks the beginning of adventures she will take with her friends started from the day when Akko uncovered missing Shiny Rod. However, restoring magic and Yggdrasil back to Midgard is just the first of their adventures together. Lotte is shy, calm and timid, rarely getting angry. She is a kind-hearted girl who earnestly looks after Akko. Lotte is often concerned about Akko, given that her determination to become a witch like Shiny Chariot sometimes makes her go too far, and that she would forget the well-being of friends and people who wish to help her. But behind her timid personality lies a courageos heart, which led Wind Valkyrie Gauntlet chose her as its successor. Skills & Abilities *'Magic': Lotte possesses average skills in magic, with her signature ability being Spirit Calling Spell, Spirit Infusion, and Spirit Resonance. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Lotte can combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this to activate her Valkyrie Blade's combat capabilities. **'Animal Transformation Spell': Lotte possesses average skill with this spell. **'Plant Control Spell': Lotte can enchant plants for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Flying Spell': Lotte can activate the power of her magical broom to fly while riding it. **'Wind Arrow Spell': Lotte can project armor-piercing, arrow-shaped bolt of wind as offensive attack. **'Spirit Calling Spell': Lotte can call out the spirits/fairies inside an old object to perform a task or answer a question. **'Spirit Infusion': Lotte has Will-o'-chan infused her weapon with its magic, enhancing it. **'Spirit Resonance': A magical art that passed down throughout generations of Yanson family. By synchronizing one's magic with that of cooperating fairies, the user and the cooperating fairies will gain power boost and access to more powerful spells, signified by white aura that enveloping them when this magic boost activated. This magic requires at least one participating fairy to perform. Lotte usually perform this with her spirit familiar Will-o-chan. *'Skilled Combatant': Following training sessions with Biri Biri and Newt, Lotte become fairly skilled in Thapolian Martial Arts. She can execute punches, kicks, grab, and armed combat. Her fighting style described to be evasive one, as she often wearing her foes out by repeatedly dodging their assaults before performing counterattack. **'Spear and Shield Proficiency': Lotte also possesses remarkable skill in using energy spear and shield form of her Valkyrie Blade. **'Aim Dodging': In addition to martial arts skills, Lotte can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles fluidly. She uses this skill to wear her foes in combat. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Wand': Lotte carries a wand as instrument to cast magic. By magically combine it with her Valkyrie Blade, it enable her to cast magic with the said blade as well as turning it into weapon she wants. *'Magic Broom': Broom with magical powers that allowing the witch to fly riding it. *'Skull Lantern': Lotte's old skull-like lantern where her familiar Will-o-chan lives. *'Crystal Ball': Lotte can use the crystal ball to talk to other people. It also can function as something like the internet. *'Valkyrie Blade': Traditional weapon of Valkyries which can be activated by magically combine it with a magic wand. For combat, Lotte transforms it into a round shield which has a detachable baton that can cast spells and form energy spear. LWA Lotte Spear.jpg|Spear and Round Shield Form Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Valkyrie Blade (normal & active form) *'Geirskogul Armor': As a Valkyrie, Lotte is given the title of Geirskogul the Courageous Gale Valkyrie. As such, she has the ability to don yellow and white Geirskogul Armor. She performs this by running her palm against her Valkyrie Gauntlet while simultaneously chanting out Venta Herkleda, sending out magical sparks that spin above her head into a large circle through its friction. The formed circle opens a portal from which plates Geirskogul armor composed of wrap themselves around her body, completing her transformation. *'Barrier Pauldron': Magical pauldron that can form a layer of protective magic around user's body. Whenever entering combat situations, Lotte wear it to protect her from attacks inflicted by weaker enemies. Notes & Trivia Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard Category:Witch